Pokèmar Episode 2: Munna's Retribution
by finalfrontier2048
Summary: With the Bittercold crisis at its end, Munna and her gang must readapt to their old life. However, this is not likely to happen. Not when her past crimes are shaping her future. 2/11 in the Pokèmar series.
1. Tormented

It's been a week since I left Pokèmar. It's... Strange...I'd been on Pokèmar for over a month, but my phone calendar said that it was only one night. The only thing keeping me from saying that it was all a dream is the frism. The one thing I have from Pokèmar. I've got it somewhere safe. No way I'm letting anything happen to that.

There isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about them. I guess a saving grace is that I every night I am taken back to that psychedelic dreamscape that Hydreigon first contacted me from. And in that pond that I first saw my reflection as a Snivy, I can view the world and my friends. I can watch them to see what they're up to.

New Hope is thriving. They are being revered worldwide as heroes. And apparently in my absence Thunder is the one being credited with finishing the Bittercold. Keldeo has joined the team and has reconciled with Virizion. He also frequents the home of Umbreon and Espeon to help them with their projects. Considering he was able to modify the Entercards to such a degree, it makes sense that he'd be an asset to them.

Meanwhile I'm not completely convinced that Thunder has **completely** forgotten about me... Maybe it has something to do with how close we were. But he looks at my old badge and bandana as if he thinks he recognizes it but can't really figure out why. So there's a glimmer of hope that he may yet recall me. I really wish I could just shout to him. Believe me, I've tried. But the sound doesn't get through.

I so desperately want back in. To be with my friends. To go on the missions to rescue people or take out criminals. But unless we get a miracle, it's only a pipe dream...

 _Munna_

"How did I get here?" Munna says, looking out at the lake that lies before her. It feels like she knows how she got here, but she doesn't. It's bizarre...

Her thoughts are interrupted by the sight of a shadowy figure over the horizon. Does... She know this Pokemon? It feels like she should...

"Hello?" She calls out to it. "What are you doing out there?" The figure appears to turn her way, but does nothing else. Just stares. Completely devoid of any movement. Then Munna blinks. And now the figure is staring her right in the face.

She yelps in fright, trying to float back to get some distance. But her body doesn't respond. The shadowy figure's eyes begin to glow a fiery orange, then actually catch fire. "You do not deserve to live..." It says in a sinister echoing voice.

"Wait! Wait, stop! Can we at least talk about this?!" Munna cries, frantically trying to get her body to respond. But the figure says nothing. Her body begins moving backwards without her influence. It appears that whoever the figure is, they're controlling her. Soon she is hovering above the lake's surface. Then she stops. What now? What happens now?

Then her body is lowered. This thing is going to drown her! "Stop! Please stop! Have mercy! I'm begging you!" No response from it. She is helpless as she is lowered down to her shoulders. With no real option, Munna takes a deep breath to try and last as long as she can before she becomes fully submerged. Now it was just a matter of time.

Panic fills her body. Her body's fight or flight response in full effect. But it does nothing against the invisible force controlling her. Black starts creeping in from the edges of her vision as her supply of air runs out. Her field of view growing narrower by the second. She begins to feel light headed. Her brain not able to operate with such low levels of oxygen.

Soon her instincts take over. She attempts involuntarily to breathe in. Water rushes down her throat and into her lungs. It feels like her chest is on fire as every cell in her lungs cries out in agony. Then... Slowly but surely, her consciousness slips away. Helpless to do anything to stop her demise, she is forced to accept her fate... The sound of the water surrounding her being the last thing she remembers...

? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾕﾖ? ﾟﾕﾛ

Munna awakes gasping for air. Glancing around she spots the familiar sights of her home. Her friend Toxicroak looking at her in concern.

"Mistress Munna? Are you alright?" A pang of irritation fills Munna. He knows she hates being called that. Something her younger sister used to caller when she started getting bossy. And when Toxicroak got wind of it, he never let her hear the end of it. Now it's become almost second nature to him. Almost involuntary.

"Yeah... Yeah, it was just another dream..."

"Another? Being drowned by a creepy shadow thing?"

"That's the one." These terrifying dreams began following her vow to return to the more altruistic lifestyle she used to live prior to the Bittercold incident. Apparently Thunder had asked the legendary Pokemon Xerneas to rescue her and her gang after the destruction of the Glacier Palace. She was very thankful that Thunder had thought to do that. A second chance to do what was right.

"You should really see a psychiatrist about that, Munna. We're worried about you."

"I'm a psychic type. I really don't think I need to have my head looked at."

"No no no. You're not using that excuse again. Come on. We're going to wake Salamence up, and then we're going to a psychiatrist. Even if Salamence has to carry you there." Waking Salamence up... Funny thing is, unless provoked, he's quite docile and friendly. But man, if you think you woke up on the wrong side of the bed, his is worse by a magnitude of ten. Without Munna to work her psychic magic and calm him down, he'd probably gobble up everyone in the vicinity. So unless it was absolutely necessary, they tended to let him sleep. No use poking the Beedrill nest without a good reason.

"Alright... Fine... I'll go. But only because it might make those dreams go away."

"Of course, Mistress Munna."

"And for the millionth time, stop calling me that!"


	2. Diagnosis

_Munna_

"I really hate doing this..." Munna muttered as they entered Salamence's room. The 230 pound dragon is snoring away, blissfully unaware of the others.

"Same here. But he's the fastest way into town." Toxicroak replies.

"You're absolutely sure we can't just walk there?"

"You know that the way into Lakeview City isn't crossable. Not in reasonable time, at least." He's right. Mountains lie between Lakeview and home. Not an easy, quick, or safe trek on foot. Munna sighs.

"Fine..." Using her psychic abilities, she works her way into Salamence's mind. "I'm in. Just give me the signal."

"On the count of three. One, two three!" Toxicroak slaps Salamence across the face, jolting the massive dragon awake. Munna starts sending calming thoughts to Salamence, quickly placating him before his teeth could rip Toxicroak to pieces.

"For Arceus's sake, Toxicroak. Why did you have to slap me? Shaking me awake would be less risky. It's almost like you want to lose your head."

"Well I've got someone who can prevent that. So why not go for broke?"

"...whatever. What do you need?"

"Munna has finally agreed to see a psychiatrist. So we need transport to Lakeview."

"And that couldn't wait a few more hours?"

"Well... I'd rather that she didn't change her mind."

"...alright... Fine. I'll be ready to go in about half an hour."

"Sounds good. See you then."

? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾕﾖ? ﾟﾕﾛ

It didn't take like for Lakeview City to come into view. The city was a very beautiful place. Especially this time of year.

The city sat on the edge of Glass Lake, so named because the water was so still it was like a plane of glass covered the surface. It's surprisingly beautiful. And, of course, the city was named after the fact that such a beautiful sight was in plain view.

Soon Salamence touched down and the two passengers disembarked, taking in the sights.

"This place never ceases to take my breath away. Isn't that right, Munna?" But Munna didn't respond... Looking over the lake with a thousand-yard stare. She is recalling something... " _Why are you doing this, Munna?!_ " Something that's been haunting her for a good while... " _Don't do this to me! Please! I don't want to die!_ " She can almost hear their voices... " _Don't hurt him! Please! Don't kill him!_ "

"Munna!" Toxicroak yells, bringing Munna back into reality.

"Yes? What is it?"

"You were staring off into space. Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine... Let's just get this whole psychiatric thing done, ok?

"Alright... Then let's go."

? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾕﾖ? ﾟﾕﾛ

"The dreams you're describing..." The Meowstic psychiatrist said as he sat down at his seat. "I've seen the basic structure before. A manifestation of guilt. It's always a little different from Pokemon to Pokemon, but the same basics remain the same." Guilt... That does make sense... Feelings of that nature have grown since the Bittercold crisis. "And I get the feeling that you know what it is that you feel guilty about. I feel that it would help to get it off your chest."

"No... No I'd rather not..."

"Don't worry. I promise to keep it between you and me."

"Why not just read them straight from my mind?"

"Because that won't help. You need to tell me yourself." Munna hesitates. What would he think of her if she told him? What she did... It's far more then he probably realizes. But... He is an expert. He trained for this. So him saying it will help is more than likely true.

"I..." She starts. "I've... Killed people..." It's said. It's out there. No turning back now.

Meowstic looks slightly shocked by this, but quickly composes himself. "I... I see. Please. Continue."

"You see... Over the last month or so there were-" wait... No she can't tell him they were humans... He'll peg her as delusional. "-people that I got sent after. I was in a bad way so I needed every pokè I could get. And... It led me into bounty hunting, I guess. One of my targets managed to talk sense into me and I abandoned that life. But I still... Still their deaths weigh down on me..."

"I see... Well you're not the first ex-bounty hunter I've counseled. All I can say for now is that you need to make clear to yourself that you are no longer part of that world. You have chosen to leave it behind, guilt included. I do have other techniques that can help to alleviate your feelings. Though it will require multiple visits over the course of several weeks."

"Well, if it helps me, I guess I can try them. Thank you for your help. Though can we have them scheduled later in the day? My transportation gets... Grumpy... When we have to wake him up early."

"Not a problem. Tomorrow afternoon?"

"That works. So I'm headed out. My friends are waiting for me."

"Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow."

? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾕﾖ? ﾟﾕﾛ

"Mistress Munna! You're back! How did it go?" Munna fights the urge to tackle Toxicroak.

"Well... I figured out the cause. My guilt. Considering that I am responsible for quite a few deaths, it is not really a surprise. We're going to work on some thing over the next few weeks. Starting tomorrow afternoon."

"Thing is, something has come up." The usually quiet Salamence says. When he decides to speak up. It's likely important.

"What sort of thing?"

"We've been hearing that there's someone around town looking for us. And they don't exactly look friendly."

"What? Why?"

"We're thinking it has something to do with someone we... Well... You know." Toxicroak adds.

"Oh yeah... We did so something here at Glass Lake, didn't we?"

"Exactly. So we probably need to scram. Not really keen on encountering whoever we ticked off."

"Right. Let's go to the outskirts. Taking off in the middle of the city will attract attention. And that may attract whoever we're trying to avoid."

"I agree." Salamence replies. "I say we do so immediately."

 _?_

 _There they are... The murderers... They think they can sneak away, do they? Think they can escape retribution? Well then they are about to be proved very, very wrong. Munna... It's time for you to pay..._


	3. Remorse

_Munna_

Munna, Toxicroak, And Salamence were passing over the mountains at this very moment. The halfway marker back to their home. However, Munna's mind was fixed elsewhere. The memories of what she did at Glass Lake playing front and center in her head...

? ﾟﾕﾘ? ﾟﾕﾔ? ﾟﾕﾐ

It had been one of the first runs that she and her gang had been sent on. She had been hounding this particular human for a while now. The form he took on this world was that of a Charmander. So it wouldn't be hard to eliminate him. All that was needed was water. So, she had lured him to the far end of Glass Lake. Too far from Lakeview for anyone to interfere. She told him the same ruse she would use again and again. A way to stop Hydreigon. A way to save the world. And he believed every word. All she had to do was wait. Wait for him to walk right into her trap.

"Mistress Munna..." Toxicroak said to her. The sun had just set. She had contemplated getting some sleep, but she needed to be ready for the target to show up.

"Don't..." She grumbled. "What is it?"

"He's almost here. We need to get ready." The time had come. It was time to rid Pokèmar of this danger to their plans.

"Alright, you remember our plan?"

"Yes. But another thing. He brought a friend. A Piplup." So another Pokemon was involved? This complicated things. But nothing they couldn't account for.

"Guess we'll improvise a bit. Have Purugly use that coiled tail to ensnare our new friend. Toxicroak, you'll focus on the human."

"I think that will work. Now let's go." Toxicroak dashed into the nearby shrubbery alongside Purugly, ready to pounce when the time came. Munna set herself down on the ground, curling in the fetal position and acting like she was in pain.

Soon, the Charmander and Piplup arrived. The Charmander was using his tail as a torch to light the way. Unfortunately, the light was not enough to illuminate Munna. She still needed to draw them in. She let out a few pained moans as well as uttering the Charmander's human name, James.

"Munna?" The Charmander called out. "Are you there?"

"Hydreigon... Still hunting... Hurry..." She said in her "weakened" voice.

"Hold tight, Munna! We're on our way!" The Piplup yelled. After guiding them right in front of her, the Piplup kneeled down to inspect Munna. "So... Where's the wound? I don't see anything."

Munna glanced back to see if her allies were moving in to capture the two Pokemon. And sure enough, they were right behind the two. Ready to snatch them up.

"There is no wound. Never was. I was pretending."

"Wait, prete-" James was interrupted by Toxicroak's arms wrapping around him. "Hey! Let me go! Piplup! Help!"

"Somethings got me! Someone help!" Piplup screamed. She was entangled in Purugly's spiral tail, coiled tight around her midsection. The plan worked beautifully.

"You know, I expected more of a fight from you two." Toxicroak mocked. "It's almost like you've never fought in your lives."

"We haven't! Please! Let's us go! We did nothing wrong."

"It's sad, really. So innocently nieve. Makes me feel genuinely sorry for what we're about to do to you two." The eyes of the two helpless Pokemon lit up in fear, no doubt fearing what these "thugs" were about to do to them.

"W-what are you going to do?" James whimpered.

"Short and simply, kill you. Nothing else. It's just that you're a threat to this planet.

"Wait! No! Stop! You can't just kill us!" James screamed as he struggled to get free. Toxicroak responded by injecting a paralyzing toxin into his system. His muscles seize up, refusing to move. Tears were flowing down James' eyes. Poor thing was terrified. "Why are you doing this, Munna!?"

"Because there's no other way." She nodded to Toxicroak who started carrying him towards the lake. His efforts to escape redoubled. But with the toxin in his system, he could do nothing.

"Don't do this to me! Please! I don't want to die!" He sobbed. Munna felt her heart wrench. Was she really doing this? Was she really going to sentence these two to death? ...yes... Yes she was. But only so Pokèmar could start with a clean slate.

"Don't hurt him! Please! Don't kill him!" Piplup screamed, thrashing against the coiled tail. "He's my friend! I can't lose him! Please!

Toxicroak hesitated for a second, contemplating what he was about to do. But he went through with it. He released James over the lake, the horrified Charmander unable to do anything to keep himself above the surface. Not that it mattered when his tail was submerged. The poor Charmander cried out in agony as his very life was being extinguished. As he screamed his body sunk lower into the lake, water starts pouring into his mouth. The screams gave way to gurgling and choking. It was horrifying to listen to.

Soon, the sounds fade. And the body grows limp. The flame on the tail has died out completely. The body begins to glow yellow as it gathered into an orb. The orb began its ascent, leaving behind only the ripples in the smooth water as the only evidence of the horrific event that had just transpired.

"He's... He's gone..." The Piplup began to break down. "You... You monsters! You killed him!" She completely breaks down into a sobbing mess. It was then that a familiar thought creeped into Munna's head. One that would be echoed many, many times: "what have I done?"

"...let her go." Munna says reluctantly.

"Munna? Are you serious?" Purugly asked, surprised.

"We got what we came for. There's no reason to kill her."

"...alright." Purugly released the sobbing mess of a Piplup as she continued to lament the events that had just transpired.

"Munna..." She said between sobs. "I promise you... You will pay for this... I will hunt you down. I will destroy everything you care about! I will kill everyone you hold dear! I will make you watch as I tear you apart, piece by piece before I finally end your miserable existence! Do you hear me?! I will see you suffer!"

? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾕﾖ? ﾟﾕﾛ

Those words have plagued her ever since... She pushed the little one to such hatred... Maybe she deserves that... Maybe she deserves to die for what she did not just to her and James, but to every human she murdered...

Her thoughts are cut short by the sound of Salamence in pain. Followed by them plummeting to the ground. It looks like something punched right through Salamence's right wing, leaving a massive hole in it.

"We're going down!" Toxicroak yells, stating the obvious. Thankfully Salamence knows enough about flying to execute an emergency landing. He manages to skid across the snowy mountain top to a complete stop with zero casualties.

"What... What the heck just happened?" Munna asks, dazed.

"I'll tell you what happened, Munna." An unsettlingly familiar feminine voice calls to them. "Your retribution has begun..."


	4. Best Served Cold

_Munna_

She knows that voice. How couldn't she? It's the same voice that swore vengeance about a month ago.

"Piplup?" Munna said quietly.

"That's 'Empoleon' to you." Sure enough the figure staring her down was indeed not a Piplup, but a fully evolved Empoleon. "I have trained tirelessly for this moment...I'm going to enjoy this."

"Pip- er, Empoleon... Let's talk about this-"

"Talk? Talk?! You murder my closest friend and many, many other poor souls without so much as hesitating, and you think you can just talk your way out of this?!" Empoleon swings her bladed arm, tracing a red cut across Munna's face. Munna recoils in surprise. "No... You don't deserve any leniency. You don't deserve mercy. You deserve to suffer!" She batters Munna with a fury attack, causing the snow surrounding them to be stained red with her blood. "I will tear you apart, listen to your cries for mercy. And watch as you grow weaker and weaker... And then I will end your miserable life."

"Not if we can help it." Salamence growls. He fires off a dragon pulse, striking Empoleon and forcing her to stagger backwards.

"You act as though I wasn't prepared for all three of you." With a single motion of her hand, a blizzard envelops the mountaintop. "You see, here I'm in my element. Or as James used to call it, 'homefield advantage.' I promise you that you will not survive." She fires hydro pump at Salamence, doing serious damage.

Toxicroak manages to get in close, jabbing her with the same toxin used to subdue James. "Come on! It won't last long! We need to go!" Munna doesn't need to be told twice. She breaks for it with the others behind her. Thankfully the blizzard is covering the blood trail she's leaving behind. The last thing she needs is a trail leading right to her.

The snowstorm had reduced visibility by a substantial amount. They are literally running blind. Though so will Empoleon. So that's a double edged Honedge, at least.

"There's a cave ahead!" Salamence says. "We can take cover there!" Sure enough on the fringes of Munna's vision, she can make out the outline of a cavern.

"Good! Let's hurry!" They all redouble their efforts, sprinting with everything they have into the maw of the cavern. Headed deep inside.

"I think... I think we lost her." Toxicroak pants, sitting down. Munna collapses in exhaustion from both exertion and her wounds. The extensive loss of blood has her feeling faint.

"You're in bad shape, Munna. I think I can cauterize your wounds, though." Salamence says as he draws closer. He fires a very thin, pinpoint dragon beam from his mouth, seating shut the wounds. The light, while minimal, is like a sun compared to the blackness of the cavern.

"Toxicroak, your toxins wouldn't happen to be able to act as anesthesia, would they?" Munna says though gritted teeth.

"Not without risking permanent harm." He responds. "Besides, Salamence is almost done." Soon, the beam fades, plunging the cavern back into darkness.

"I'd do mine, but it looks like it's started healing on its own." Salamence says while looking at his damaged wing. "At least I think so... Too dark to tell."

"Well if we can't see ourselves in here then it's a safe bet that Empoleon can't either." Munna adds. "So... What do we do now?"

"Well, we can't fly out with Salamence hurt..." Toxicroak says, thinking aloud. "Empoleon will cut our throats if she spots us, and we'll probably freeze to death in here within a week... Unless we get outside help, we're screwed."

"...what about New Hope?"

"You mean the team led by Thunder? Well... You **did** save his life in the Glacier Palace... I'd say that's a brilliant idea if it weren't for one problem. How do we tell them?"

"I'm confident that my telepathic range extends back to our home. Purugly should still be there. When he goes to sleep, I can tell him that we need help and that he should go get New Hope."

"Well, I guess it's our best option right now. Here's hoping we don't get caught before then."

 _Thunder_

It's another restless night in a long string of many. Thunder's mind was defiantly refusing to shut down. Thoughts continued to play in his head. The same thoughts that have been plaguing him since the Bittercold crisis. That something was missing. Something important.

Things aren't adding up. Pokemon couldn't get anywhere near the Bittercold. Yet he did. How? And why does he not remember finishing it off? Why is there a second bed when he's the only one who lives in the house? And the badge... A New Hope badge that mysteriously appeared in his hand one night along with a blue scarf much like his own. And on the back of it is the name "Alex."

Who is Alex? Was he a team member? Maybe he lived with him. That may explain the bed. But he can't for the life of him remember anyone by the name Alex. Maybe he's thinking about it too hard. But then again, maybe not. There's something amiss. And he can't help but wonder...

"Thunder?" Emolga's voice calls from the other side of the door. "You in there?"

"I'm here. What wrong Emolga?"

"Remember Munna? Well she's in danger. Apparently trapped on a mountain a short ways east of Lakeview City. Purugly just came by to tell us." Munna... Wait a minute... Didn't she say when she first met... Yeah she was hunting humans that were in Pokemon form. And she wouldn't have has reason to attack him unless...

Pieces were coming together. Perhaps this Alex person was one such human who was with him during our encounter. He lived in the same house as him and was a member of the team. And **he** could have been the one to take on the Bittercold! But he needs more information. Why is it that he can't remember Alex? And where did he go? Was he not content with his life and left? He needs to know! Well one thing's for sure, sleep is not going to happen tonight.

"Right. If she's in trouble then we shouldn't waste any time. Let's gear up and head out!"


	5. Backup

_Thunder_

Trudging up a mountain is not the easiest endeavor ever. But who said rescuing people was supposed to be easy? Thunder, Emolga, Umbreon, and Espeon were making good time in spite of the adverse conditions. It wouldn't be long until they reached the peak. Then came the task of locating their targets. Espeon is sending out periodic "pings" of psychic energy. Sooner or later the psychic type Munna would pick up on them and send a ping back.

"Anything, Espeon?" Emolga asks.

Espeon's forehead gem flashes slightly as she sends out another ping. "Nothing yet. Though I am picking up someone else. They appear to be searching."

"Empoleon?" Thunder asks.

"Definitely a possibility."

"Well let's try not to cross paths. But type advantage is on our side should the need arise." Umbreon adds.

 _Munna_

"I'm... F-freezing..." Toxicroak muttered through chattering teeth. "Soon I'm going to be an ice sculpture. I can feel it."

"Could you stop complaining?" Munna says, exasperated. "We're all cold. Huddle up with Salamence like me. That'll help to some degree."

"I'm not stepping near him. I think he's asleep. I'm not about to be the one who wakes him up." Is he? Munna looks at the dragon. Sure enough he had fell asleep. Granted it was early the next day. It appears his exhaustion caught up with him. Unfortunately that complicates things for the rescue. Waking him up will not be a safe task.

At that moment Munna felt something. A ping of psychic energy. Could that mean... She responds with a ping of her own.

 _Thunder_

"Woah, hold on a minute..." Espeon halts all movement. "I thought I sensed something."

"Is it Munna?" Thunder asks.

"I think so... It could just be some random energy spike..." Her gem starts flashing again. This time it flashes in a set pattern. Flash-pause-flash-pause-flash-flash. A moment of silence...

 _Munna_

...a pattern of them... Ping...ping...ping ping. "Someone is out there... I think it's our friends." Munna says aloud.

"Our rescuers are here?" Toxicroak asks.

"It would appear that way." She sends the same pattern of signals back, hoping that it will signal them that it's them.

 _Thunder_

"The same pattern. The same pattern was sent back to me. It's Munna. It's got to be."

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's hurry! Lead the way!" Thunder says, eager to possibly solve his mystery. Espeon galloped forward, pinging to make sure she stays on course. Within minutes the team comes across a cave carved into the mountain top.

"She's in here." Espeon says as they enter.

"Umbreon, use flash to give us some light to work with."

"On it." Umbreon's rings begin to glow brightly, bathing the cavern in a yellow glow. And in the far corner was Munna, Salamence, and Toxicroak. "There! That's them!"

"Thunder!" Munna calls out. "Thanks for coming."

"What, you think I'd ignore a call for help?" He responds. "You guys look worse for wear. Glad we got to you when we did."

"About that..." Toxicroak adds.

"What's wrong?" Thunder asks.

"You see, Salamence can get... Violent when he gets woken up. Like 'I will turn you into a bloody pulp' violent. He tried to stay awake, but he gave in."

"Then what do we do? We can't just leave him."

"Munna's a psychic type so she sends calming thoughts to him. So for everyone's safety, don't disturb her."

"I know the technique myself." Espeon adds. "We'll be over here setting up the Entercards. We'll let you know when we're ready." With that, everyone set to work with their tasks. Thunder ever more eager to discuss his theory with Munna.

 _Munna_

Ok... Time to wake up Salamence. Something she's done several times before. She makes the connection. "Alright, Toxicroak. I'm ready." Soon she would be free. No longer hunted by her vengeful foe. But the thought of her deserving it comes to mind. Maybe she should stay behind. Let everyone else escape. After all, it's her that Empoleon wants.

A roar snaps her back to reality. Oh no... She let herself be distracted. She forgot to calm Salamence! Her connection is still there so she tries to start calming him now. But Salamence has other plans. His tail slams into Munna, knocking her onto the Magnagate generator and scattering the Entercards.

"Munna?!" Thunder yelps in surprise.

"What happened Munna?!" Toxicroak yells. "He's far from calm right now!" Salamence bellows out another roar as if to drive the point home.

"I got distracted..."

"What on Pokèmar could you have possibly gotten distracted by?!"

"Enough!" Espeon interrupts. "I'll handle it." Espeon quickly establishes a psychic connection and reduces the dragon's anger. All in a matter of seconds.

"...I..." A newly calmed Salamence begins. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's fine. Let's just get that Magnagate open and get you out of here." With that Espeon turns to recover the scattered Entercards.

"I really hope Empoleon didn't hear that..." Toxicroak mumbles.

"Thing is, I'm sure the entire region heard that." The unwelcome voice of Empoleon echoed cavern. "And what a surprise... Team New Hope... The 'Heroes of Pokèmar,' have been caught red handed trying to help a murderer escape punishment. Seems you aren't so high and mighty after all."

"There's a difference between justice and revenge, Empoleon." Thunder responds. "As near as I can tell, you fall into the latter catagory. And that's what we're protecting her from."

"So you'd help a dangerous Pokemon who, as a matter of fact, tried to kill you?"

"There's more to the story, you know. She's trying to change."

"Sure. I'll believe that when I see it. Once an outlaw, always an outlaw."

"Well, I think we've made clear that we're not about to change each other's minds."

"I'd rather not be labeled as the Pokemon who killed New Hope. But I will do it. So stand aside."

"Not a chance. Plus, I don't think you want to deal with two electric types."

"I don't care. Now step away, or I **will** cut you in half." At that moment, the Magnagate flashes to life. Thunder had been stalling for time.

"Alright everyone. Let's head back home." Thunder says calmly.

"No! You cowards! She's mine! Don't you dare leave!" The Empoleon dashes forward, intent on cutting everyone to pieces. However, a thunder wave from Thunder quickly halts any chance of that happening.

"Don't worry. The paralysis will wear off in a few minutes. Now we will take our leave." Thunder steps into the Magnagate as it begins to close.

"Some heroes you are! Protecting an outlaw! Especially one who wanted your head!"

"That is not something I hold against her. And I think she deserves another chance." On that note the gate closes, creating a brief whirlwind of air around the space the gate once occupied.


	6. Things Long Forgotten

_Munna_

"Oh... My stomach..." Munna Moans as they exit the Magnagate.

"Sorry about that. I would have said to close your eyes but I forgot in the heat of the moment." Espeon replies. She looks over the Entercards which have apparently cracked under strain and are beginning to smoke. "Guess Keldeo couldn't figure out how to make his modified cards last more than a few uses. This is the third set we used up this week."

"Perhaps for the sake of our safety we work with our standard ones until we get that sorted out?" Thunder suggests. "I'd rather not be stuck in a hostile dungeon with no way out..."

"Fair point." Umbreon agrees. He turns to face Munna and her companions. "Are you three ok?"

"I'll live... Though I may need to lie down..." Munna replies.

"If you don't mind, Munna, after you start feeling better I'd like to ask a few questions." Thunder says.

"Yeah... Sure. I'll probably be a while, though."

"Don't worry. I can wait."

? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾕﾖ? ﾟﾕﾛ

"...Glass Lake? Why am I back here?" Munna surveys the still waters of the lake. She could have sworn she was in Pokemon Paradise with New Hope. Yet she feels like she remembers coming here. But she can't for the life of her recall how.

She spots a figure in the distance. A familiar figure. ...Empoleon. Fight or flight takes control. Munna attempts to flee. However the moment she turns away, something else stands in her way, a ghostly Charizard. However the flame on its tail was gone. It was James. She could tell. Munna yelps as the Charizard grabs her tight before she has a chance to react. _"You're not going anywhere, Munna... I haven't forgotten what you did to me..."_ He says in an echoing ethereal voice.

"Stop! Please!" She screams, trying to struggle out of his grip. "I thought it was the only way to help the world! I didn't know there was a better option! Let me go! I'm sorry!"

 _"It's long past too late to apologize, Munna. For now it's time to face your punishment."_

"Every action has a consequence, Munna." Came Empoleon's voice from behind her. "And that's what this is."

"Mercy! Please! Don't do this!" Munna cries.

 _"No."_ James replies. _"You don't deserve mercy. You deserve to perish."_ James hands Munna over to Empoleon who in turn dives into the lake with her in tow. Panic overtakes Munna as she gets dragged farther and farther down. The pressure of the surrounding water grows the with each passing moment. While Empoleon seems unaffected, Munna can feel the crushing weight pushing against her body. Soon it becomes too much, forcing the air out of her lungs and preventing her from breathing back in. And soon her body begins to shut down. The last thing she hears is Empoleon, chuckling at her demise.

? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾕﾖ? ﾟﾕﾛ

Munna wakes with a start. Looking around she is relived to see that she is in bed. It was just another dream. In spite of being asleep for an hour or so, she feels like a Snorlax. But it's not likely she'll get any more sleep after that. Well, may as well see what Thunder was hoping to ask about.

? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾕﾖ? ﾟﾕﾛ

"Thunder? You in there?" Munna asks, knocking on his front door.

The door opens to reveal the electric mouse. "Munna! Good to see you. Come on in." Munna hovers into his home, ready to hear what he has to say. "Remember when we first saw each other?"

"Yeah. Mt. Kilionea."

"That's right. You were trying to kill me, weren't you? Don't worry. I'm not holding that against you."

"I was. I'm not sure what you're getting at."

"Why were you trying to kill me?"

"Well... Because... Uh..." That's strange... Why can't she remember? And why would he attack a pikachu the way she did? "I...don't know, actually..."

"You mentioned at the time that you were hunting humans in Pokemon form. I remember that. But I'm a Pokemon. Purely a Pokemon. So why attack me?"

"What are you getting at, Thunder?"

"I've noticed some strange things regarding the last month that don't make sense. Everyone else thinks I'm being obsessive, but I swear, there's something going on. For one, my nickname. Thunder. I don't ever recall being called that before I started saying it myself. Then there's this." He gestures to one of two beds in the room. "Where did this come from? Why is it here?"

"Thunder..."

"Then there's the fact that everyone thinks I destroyed the Bittercold. The winds of despair suffocate any Pokemon that gets too close. How did I get in and finish the job? Then there's you, the human Hunter attacking me, a Pokemon.

"Well..."

"And last is this." He opens a drawer and pulls out a New Hope badge. "Everyone in New Hope has a badge that has their named engraved on the back. But this one... 'Alex,' I have no idea where it came from."

"Ok, hold up, Thunder, what are you going on about? What does all this mean?"

"I can't say for sure. But I think that there used to be another member of New Hope. A human named Alex. And for whatever reason we can't remember him. It would explain everything that I've seen."

"Come on Thunder. There's got to be a more reasonable-"

"Don't you start too, Munna. I've heard it enough. I'm not crazy! There's something here that's missing. Can't you see? I need help. And you're the only one I know with experience with humans. Don't turn your back on me as well." ...Thunder truly believes what he's saying. Munna is sorely tempted to just brush it off as mad ramblings, but she knows that there were humans on Pokèmar. It wouldn't be too far fetched to say that he encountered one... But then why does no one remember him? And where would he have gone? However his case with all the unexplained coincidences has some logic to it. Maybe, just maybe, he's on to something.

"Alright. I'll help you."

"Really?! Thank you! Thank you so much! You have no idea what that means to me!"

"So I say we start at the library. There must be somethings about what we're looking for."

"That's probably a safe bet. Let's go!"


	7. Atonement

_Munna_

"Sorting out fact from fiction with these legends and myths is always a pain." Thunder muses, scanning the library's extensive collection of mythology books. The topics ranged from ancient prophecies to the biggest and most powerful legendaries and, of course, humans. "There are just so many contradictions and things lost to time. It's so hard to pin down what we would want to find."

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to figure this out."

"I know Munna... I just wish it was a bit easier to figure out." Munna can understand that. Life loves to make people work for things. And this is no different. "'Some humans, whom called themselves trainers, would hold Pokemon in orbs to be released in dire circumstances...' Strange."

"Try looking for things related to memory." Munna says as she uses psychic to pull a book off the shelf. " that will be our best bet." As quiet fell between the two, Munna's mind drifted back to the mountains. Would she have been better off letting Empoleon kill her? After all, it's all she deserves for her atrocities... All the deaths she was responsible for

"Thunder?" Munna asks.

"Yes Munna?"

"Have you ever... Done something that you know was wrong?"

"How wrong are we talking about?"

"...very wrong."

"I might have at some point, but I'm not sure. Why?" He shuts the book he was looking at and turns his full attention to Munna. "Is something bothering you?"

"You wouldn't understand..."

"Try me."

"I keep remembering the humans I killed... The lives I ruined. The hearts I've broken... An I find myself wondering if I deserve to die by Empoleon's hand. If I should be left to rot until the end of time in the Dark World."

"Munna..." Thunder replied in a soft voice. "Everyone has done something wrong. I am no different. I've made mistakes. The only real difference is the effect they had on others. But I believe that no matter how bad someone is there is a way to help them. And that if they're willing to, they can move on and be wonderful people. You are no different. I mean look, you saved my life. And potentially someone else's. You are a good person. You've just made some bad choices."

"But these 'bad choices' have resulted in the murders of innocent people! How could anyone be expected to forgive that?!"

"I don't know... But I do. Because I know you want to change. You want to live a peaceful life again. So I say that you deserve a second chance." As much as she wants to believe him, Munna is very unsure. Thunder is being very compassionate, yes. And she really does appreciate it. But... Does she deserve it? That question hasn't been answered. And it is not an easy one to answer by any means. Everyone will have their own interpretation. So in the end it's up to her to make the judgement.

"Thank you for trying to cheer me up, Thunder. I appreciate it."

"Of course, Munna. Anytime. Now. Shall we continue the search?

"Yeah. Let's."

? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾕﾖ? ﾟﾕﾛ

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. They must have scoured the entire mythology section. But not once was the memory loss by human departure ever referenced. Thunder is freaking out. He swears by his life that there's something going on. But without evidence to back it up nothing can be done.

Meanwhile Munna is musing on the words that Thunder had said on a cliff face overlooking Paradise. She wants to agree with him. But she just can't. It's too much. The suffering she caused was too much. No amount of forgiveness can atone for that. She may as well end it now. Save everyone the trouble. Just walk on back to Lakeview. Empoleon would see her coming. Then just let her have her way.

The world has branded her a murderer. There's nothing left for her here. So, she may as well go. But even on that she hesitates. Because maybe Thunder is right. Maybe, just maybe she can redeem herself. Do some good in the world. But would that atone for everything? Will a few random acts of kindness be enough to counter the bloodshed?

She didn't even notice she was crying. She's confused. Afraid. Stuck in the middle between her desire for redemption and her feeling of payment for the horrific acts she has committed.

"What do I do?" She says quietly to herself. Then a thought hits her. She has never been one for faith, but now is as good a time as any... "Arceus... If you can hear me, I need guidance. Or forgiveness. Or whatever. I really don't know what I need. But I'm asking you now. Please. Help me. I don't know what to do..." She waits... Nothing. No response. Even Arceus is ignoring her pleas.

"You truly are at wits end, aren't you?" A strange voice calls from behind. She jumps and cries out of fright. "Sincerest apologies. I did not mean to frighten you." The figure was tall and had two arms. But that's all she could get from him. He wore a full body cloak that hid everything about his physical form.

"Who... Who are you?"

"Who I am is not important. What I'm here for, however, is. I can see you are broken. You wish for guidance." Wait... Did Arceus send him?

"Yes! Yes I do!"

"Then you will get what you seek. A chance to redeem yourself. And make a massive stride to atone for what you have done."

"Tell me. Please. What do I have to do?"

"In due time. There is someone else who must hear what I have to say. The current leader of Team New Hope, Thunder. Go to him. Tell him to come to this place when the sun rises in the morning tomorrow. Only then will I tell you what must be done."

"Thank you. For giving me this opportunity. I am in your debt."

"It is my pleasure. Munna. Now go. Inform your friend. And prepare. For the road ahtead is a treacherous one indeed..."


	8. Obsession

_Munna_

"I knew it! I knew there was a human!" Thunder exclaims in response to the hooded figure's statement.

"Indeed. You are perceptive. You caught on to it accurately. And this human has a far greater role to play in the coming years. Therefore he must return."

"But how? You said yourself that his presence would destroy the universe."

"Not if the physical laws are altered."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"In the Northern Wilds there lies an entrance to a place known as the Worldcore, a massive Subterranean mystery dungeon deep underground. And in this mystery dungeon lies what is known as the Hill of Universal Order. There, you may grant any wish you so desire, provided your will is strong enough to support it." Munna runs this through her head. While at first she's surprised that she never heard of such a place, its location easily explains why.

The Northern Wilds are untamed and uncivilized. Very few people have ever been able to travel through it safely. And those that do swear on their lives that they'd never, ever go back. As such, the land has never been completely mapped. An entrance to an underground cave network would easily go unseen. Even by aerial flybys. Maybe agreeing to help Thunder wasn't such a good idea after all...

"So if I were to go to this hill and wish to have him returned and everyone's memories of him restored..."

"If you wanted it badly enough you would get it."

"Then that is what I'm going to do!"

"Thunder..." Munna interrupts. "This place is in the middle of the Northerm Wilds! How do you expect to find it without being sacrificed by the natives?"

"The Entercards of course! We'll pop right over to it!"

"Thunder, the wilds are over one hundred miles across. It could be anywhere in there."

"If I may intrude..." The hooded figures interrupts. "You will likely find this useful." He reaches inside his cloak and pulls out a folded up sheet of paper. Curious, Thunder reaches up and takes it. Unfolding it, he discovers that it's a map of the Northern wilds. It shows where the Worldcore is. Granted it **only** shows where the Worldcore is.

"Well now that we know where it is..." Thunder starts saying excitedly.

"Alright. Let's just be careful. I don't want to die out there."

"Neither do I. Don't worry. I'm not about to get careless. I know that this is extremely risky. But so was the mission to the Glacier Palace. I can do this."

"I hope you're right, Thunder. For both our sakes."

? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾕﾖ? ﾟﾕﾛ

Well, as it turns out, getting the Entercards from Umbreon and Espeon will be harder than they first anticipated.

"The Northern Wilds?!" Espeon yells, gaping in shock at what Thunder is proposing. "No! Absolutely not!"

"Come on, guys!" Thunder begs. "We've found out how to bring the human back! And make it so we remember him!"

"No Thunder. No. This little obsession has gone completely out of control. Before, at least we could trust your judgement in battle. But this... This is suicidal!"

"Espeon, please. Hear me out. Please." Espeon hesitates before looking to her brother as if to seek his input on the matter at hand. He simply does the quadruped equivalent of a shrug prompting her to turn her attention back to Thunder.

"Alright... Let's hear what you have to say." And so Thunder explains everything. From the inconsistencies in past events to their meeting with the mysterious figure. Bringing it all to their attention.

"...You bring up a few good points..." Umbreon muses.

"But I'm not entirely convinced." Espeon finishes. "Do you have any evidence that's not circumstantial?"

"...No. No I don't." Thunder says sadly. "But I need you to trust me. Sure, it's dangerous. But something tells me that Alex is worth it. Please... Have I steered you wrong before?" Silence falls as Espeon contemplates everything Thunder has said. She probably is torn between supporting Thunder or ensuring his safety. Finally, she lets out a sigh.

"Alright. We'll do this for you. Just please be careful. We don't want to lose you."

"Yes! Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"Get your things ready for the trip." Umbreon says. "We'll meet in Paradise Center tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good. We'll be ready."

? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾕﾖ? ﾟﾕﾛ

"Are you ready Munna?" Thunder asks as they approach Paradise Center.

"As much as I can be... I'm hoping this starts to make things right for me. Bringing back someone I attempted to kill."

"I understand. I'm hoping that you find some peace in it as well." Their conversation ends as they approach the center. The entire team was waiting for them there, ready to cheer them on.

"So you're actually doing this, huh?" Virizion asks.

"I am. And with any luck, we should be back with someone new in tow."

"Alright. Just be safe."

"Yeah. I'd be lonely without another electric rodent to talk to." Emolga adds.

Thunder chuckles in response. "Thanks Emolga. Are you ready, Umbreon?"

"I am."

"Then let's get this show on the road." Umbreon nods before setting the Entercards to the appropriate coordinates. He presses down on it and the red ringed Magnagate springs to life in its familiar display. "Alright you two. Hop in." Thunder and Munna quickly get situated inside the rings if the gate, watching as they slowly disappear one by one. Soon they are down to the last ring and the gate is about to close-

"Munna! You're not escaping that easily!" Munna's heart rate picks up at those words. It was Empoleon. How was she able to get into Pokemon Paradise?! People know about her and what she wants to do! Empoleon streaks towards the two of them, bladed arms drawn. It all happened so fast that no one could react quick enough. The moment she stepped into the gate, it closed, dragging the three of them into the mystery dungeon it created.

 _Alex_

"No no no!" I yell as I watch this happen from the pond. This is not good. Empoleon has proven to be dangerous. If she manages to kill them... No. No Thunder we'll make it out. He always has. He will succeed. And we will be reunited. Don't let this chance be taken from me... I want to see them again... Don't fail me Thunder. Please...


	9. Vengeance

_Munna_

She nearly forgot to close her eyes. She catches a glimpse of the nauseating world of the ley lines in the Magnagate before sealing her eyes from the sight. The last thing she needed while being followed by a killer is to get sick. Thankfully, she seems mostly ok. No nausea or significant dizziness.

The moment she hears the sound signaling her arrival at the artificial mystery dungeon she dashes away from the Magnagate, wanting to get as much distance between her and Empoleon as possible. Thankfully, Empoleon was not aware of the need to close her eyes for the trip. The emperor Pokemon was preoccupied with trying not to vomit. Good. That means she's not focused on her.

"Thunder! Let's go before she recovers!" Munna yells. Thunder is fast to comply, quickly reaching Munna and trying to get as far away from their enemy as possible.

"Things certainly got a bit more interesting, didn't they?" Thunder says, trying to lighten the mood.

"I actually wouldn't mind it if it were a monotonous trip, to be honest." Finally getting a good look at her surroundings Munna notices how there are frequent bodies of water littering the dungeon. And everything has a damp, wet texture to it. "Why is this a water dungeon? Empoleon's a water type. We really don't need her to have home field advantage here."

"Not really something we can control. Let's just find the exit gate and go." A hydro pump blast screams past them. Looks like Empoleon has recovered. "Let's see what damage this does!" Thunder charges an electro ball and lobs it at their attacker. But it barely made her flinch. "Looks like home field advantage is trumping type advantage... That should have knocked her back on her tail feathers!"

"Then maybe a new strategy is in order. One where we avoid her."

"Might be our only option at this point. I think the corridors ahead are branching. We can use that to lose her." Munna nods in agreement. They dash toward the corridor entrance. Unfortunately it doesn't branch as much as they had hoped. It would be too easy for her to nail down her location. Suddenly Thunder stops. Ahead is a large room with valuable orbs and seeds strewn about.

"What? Why'd you stop?"

"Too many valuable things in here. It's a monster house trap." That would be a good reason to stop. Monster house rooms like to lure you in with valuable items only to have strong and powerful Pokemon ambush you. Munna has encountered a few before. Never really a fun experience. "Wait... I have an idea. That's a warp orb there."

"So..."

"So we lure her in, grab that orb, then hightail the heck out of there."

"That could work. Let's just hope it works..."

"Get ready, her she comes." Sure enough, Empoleon was rounding the corner. Dashing at them at full speed.

"It's time to face punishment, Munna!" She yells. Munna tenses up as she get closer with each passing second.

"On my mark, sidestep." Thunder whispers. Munna nods, still terrified by the sight of her charging at her. Getting closer... Closer... Closer... "Now!" The two of them step aside, letting Empoleon walk right into the monster house. Almost immediately a team of Feraligater warp is courtesy of mystery dungeon unpredictability.

"Ah..." One of them says. "Fresh meat. Get her!"

"You son of a-" Empoleon manages to say before engaging her attackers.

"Alright! Let's Thunder!" The two of them rush towards the warp orb. The moment Thunder gets ahold of hit, uses it, raising it above his head. Everything flashes white and the two of them are put down in an entirety different room.

"That went better that I expected." Thunder says, relived. "Now how about we keep moving?"

"Right behind you, Thunder."

? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾕﾖ? ﾟﾕﾛ

 _Thunder_

The rest of the trip was thankfully uneventful. They exited the dungeon right up to the entrance to the Worldcore. Then they traversed the hot and molten caverns that make it up. Their journey was almost at a close.

"So Thunder." Munna asks. "What's the plan when we get to the hill?"

"I'll wish that the memories about the human were restored. Then I'll make a judgment on what to do next from there."

"You're not just going to wish him back?"

"What if he left for a reason that he can't come back? Besides, something tells me that bringing him back will require incredible willpower. Hopefully by recalling the memories I can build up a reason to want it that badly."

"That's a fair point. Hey, what's that?" Ahead lies something different from the surroundings. Not lava rock. Not magma. But rather grey stone. A precipice looking over what appears to be the far reaches of the cosmos. As if one was standing on an asteroid floating through space.

"It's... It's beautiful." Thunder stares in awe at the sight. It's truly amazing to behold. "This must be it. This must be the Hill of Universal Order." It's time. It's finally time to put this mystery to rest.

"Alright Thunder. Let's do it. Let's do what we came to do."

"Alright." Thunder steps up the the precipice, starting out into the vastness of the starry sight that lie before him. "I wish... I wish to have my memory... Have **everyone's** memory... Of the human named Alex restored." With his words the stars shimmer and dance. Creating a beautiful light show. Thunder focuses on his desire to know, to remember. He must know. He needs to know! Wait... What's... What is he thinking about? A... Snivy? Falling from the sky? He calls himself Alex... The town... The Bittercold... That was him! And throughout it all he stood by his side... He... He remembers! Alex! His friend! His companion! The one who means the world to him! "Alex... Alex I remember! I remember you! My friend! And I remember how much I miss you... I want you back!"

"I can remember too." Munna adds. "What I did. And how you forgave me for it. You showed me more compassion that I probably deserved..."

"That doesn't take much. Since you don't deserve any in the first place." No! That's Empoleon's voice! She followed them! "So, wish granting hill? Can grant anything given enough willpower?" She says as she walks up to the hill. "Well, I might as well use it. Munna... I wish you would suffer a horrible, painful death!"


	10. A Battle of Wills

_Munna_

They realized far too late what she was doing. By the time it clicked in their heads Empoleon had finished her wish. Now the stars were swirling again. Converging together in a single mass.

"No! Munna!" Thunder yells. "I wish Munna would live!" He says to counter Empoleon's wish. The mass of stars shrinks in volume, but slowly progresses towards Munna. Thunder focuses his will at the orb, trying to keep it from reaching her while Empoleon does the same to try and keep it moving.

"Thunder..." Empoleon says while still focusing on the orb. "Stop interfering! This is not your concern!"

"Munna saved my life! And Alex's too! You think she's a killer, but she is truly a kindhearted person! Why can't you see that!?"

"And how is a hero of Pokèmar so naïve?! The things she's done... They can't be forgiven! She doesn't deserve an ounce of compassion! What she deserves is pain. Agony. Suffering. And death. To be with her own demented kind in the dark world!"

"And who are you to make that judgement?! If you kill her, doesn't that make you a killer as well?"

"A necessary evil to make the world safer. Now step aside!"

"I will not just stand by and let you murder someone! That's not what New Hope does!" Throughout their debate, the orb continues to steadily inch it's way towards Munna, who is backed into a corner with no where to go. "Munna! Focus your will! Concentrate on how much you want to survive!"

Munna puts forth all her willpower to halt the orbs movement. Soon, it slows to a crawl. Making barely any progress towards its target. But then the thought enters her mind once again. The thought of her guilt and how she may in fact deserve this. Suddenly the orb picks up speed again, inching ever closer towards Munna. Maybe it's for the best. Maybe she should just let it happen. Feel the pain that she put so many others through. Just let herself die...

 _Alex_

I can't believe my eyes. Munna is just giving up! She's just going to let herself be killed! And I'm forced to just sit and watch. While Thunder will probably still bring me back regardless, I can't just watch! There has to be a way to get through to her. Wait... Maybe there is... She knows the signal that she used to hijack Hydreigon's message. I think I recall it as well... I might be able to just...

 _Munna_

The orb is closing fast. It won't be long now... And it'll all be over. No more guilt. No more remorse... She's through with this world. It's time to move on.

 _"Munna!"_ Wait... That voice... Alex?! He's using the psychic channel she used to talk to him with!

"Alex?" She returns the call. "Why are you contacting me?"

 _"I've been watching this whole time! I know you're hurting. I understand that you want to let it all just go. But this is not the way!"_

"Why should I fight it? Empoleon's right. I deserve to die..."

 _"Don't say that! Empoleon is blinded by rage. She doesn't see the good in you like Thunder and I can!"_

"What good is there in someone who deceived and murdered defenseless people to prevent them from stoping the end of the world?"

 _"The good is that you have acknowledged what you did was wrong! Because you regret it, you want to change. Heck, you saved me and my friends life back in the palace. You probably sacrificed yours in the process. You were willing to die to make things right!"_ She did, didn't she? The moment she saw the mistakes she made she was willing to do anything to make up for them. _"Plus you only did what you did for the benefit of others. To end the pain and suffering of the less fortunate. The only problem was you went about it the wrong way. But that's all behind you now. That's not you any longer. Don't just lie down and die. Show the world who you truly are!"_ And this was coming from someone she had tried to kill! Maybe there's still a chance for forgiveness after all...

Munna's will grows stronger, halting the orb mere inches from her face. She stares it down, willing it to retreat. And it does.

"What?!" Empoleon gasps in disbelief. "No! No that's not possible! How are you doing this?!"

"Up until now, I've let myself wallow and sulk in my guilt. My anguish. But I will no longer tie myself down with my own mistakes. I may not be forgiven by everyone around me. And that fine. Because I've done the important part. I've forgiven myself." The orb breaks apart into the stars that formed it, of which return to their rightful place watching over the hill.

"No!" Empoleon roars in anger. "I will not rest until your head is on a stake!" But before she can even think about attacking, Thunder fires off a thunder wave, paralyzing her. "No! Stop! I should have you executed, 'hero!'"

"I'm sure law enforcement would love to hear your side of the story." Thunder says. "A fair trial and all that."

"Yeah? How about putting her on trial? She's actually killed people."

"Yeah... That'll have to happen. Sorry Munna."

"It's fine." Munna responds. "I'm willing to serve time. No reason to make more trouble."

"Now..." Thunder starts. "Are you going to cooperate or am I going to have to knock you out?"

"I'm not satisfied until she is dead! And I'm not going to stop until she is!"

"Well, guess it's light out, then." Thunder fires a bolt of electricity at the captive target, immediately incapacitating her. "Dual type advantage. I'm surprised she wasn't more cautious around me."

"I guess she was too intent on seeing me die to be cautious."

"Yeah. Rage can be powerful, but it also gets you careless. Now, we have a friend to bring back."

"He's watching us right now, actually. Let's not keep him waiting."


	11. Reunion

_Thunder_

The time has come... Alex has been absent for too long. It's time to bring him back. Thunder feels himself shudder in excitement. He'll be able to see his friend once again! Go on missions and make the world a better place. Together.

"I wish..." Thunder starts, gathering every memory of every joyful experience he and Alex ever had. That's what he wants. That's why he's here. To feel these joys once again. "I wish Alex would return to Pokèmar!" With that he exerts every ounce of will he can muster, witch is a whole lot in this instance. Surely this will be more than enough!

The stars begin their dance once again, burning brighter and brighter. But there's something off. Their patterns of movement... Erratic, violent. Not like the smooth graceful movements before. Something is wrong. The cavern shudders. Dust and pebbles dislodged from the ceiling fall onto the two of them. The rumbling continues to grow in power. Soon it's large chunks of rock that are falling.

"What?! What's happening?" Thunder asks, concerned.

"The cavern... It's collapsing! I think your wish was too much!" Munna yells in response.

"No... No it can't fail... I can't let it fail!"

"Thunder, we need to leave! We're about to be buried alive!"

"I'm not going to just leave him!"

"Thunder, we can't do anything more! Don't risk your life for this!"

"No! No there must be a way! Wait... You said Alex is watching us right?"

"Yes, but I don't see what that has to to with anything!" Munna says as she moves to avoid a large chunk of falling rock.

"Then maybe there's still a chance..."

 _Alex_

"Alex! Can you hear me!?" Thunder cries to me.

"Yes! Yes I can!" I respond, almost involuntarily. I know he can't possibly hear me, but I just do it out of reflex.

"Your will must be as strong as mine! Focus it! With both of us it may be enough!" That may just be our best chance. I close my eyes and concentrate... Pokèmar... It's not just another world to me. It's home. I am as much a part of it as any of the many residents. I have left a lasting impact on the people here. So much so that they could track me down.

I remember the times I had with Thunder. The days we spent exploring the depths of mystery dungeons and doing good for those around us. The positive changes made to those we encounter. I wish to experience it again. I want to return to my other life. To experience the joys and sorrows that come with. And most of all, I want to have Thunder by my side once again! Please! Let me return to Pokèmar!

A familiar feeling envelopes me. The thickness of the air. It's the orb! The orb that brought me back to earth! Opening my eyes I see that I am now floating above the pond, slowly being lowered in. It appears to be acting like a portal between our worlds. I feel my human form alter and change. I'm turning back into a Snivy! This is actually happening!

Soon I completely enter the pond, leading me directly into the cavern where my friend resides. It's him... It's actually him... I get to see him again... Before long, the orb settles to the floor and dissipates. I now stand atop the surface of Pokèmar once more. A silence envelopes us as we take in everything that has happened.

I'm the first to break the silence. "Thunder!" I call out as I rush towards him. I outstretch my arms and embrace him tightly. To which he returns the gesture. And the feeling of physical contact shuts down all my doubts of this being a fantasy. This is real. This is a hundred percent real. I'm back! "You have no idea how much I missed you..." I say, slightly choked up.

"I wish I could say the same." He responds. "What with the whole 'not remembering you' thing."

"Well you remember now. Everyone remembers. And I'm here to stay." We break the hug as Thunder reaches into his bag.

"Here. I'm willing to bet you're gonna want these back." He says as he hands me two familiar items. My bandana and my team badge. A smile creeps across my face as I tie the bandana on and clip the badge into place.

"Now it's truly like nothing had ever happened. How about we go see everyone back at Paradise again?"

"I couldn't agree more."

? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾕﾖ? ﾟﾕﾛ

The next few days were busy. Munna and Empoleon had to stand trial for what they did (or thankfully only attempted to do). Both were inevitably sentenced to prison time, but Munna got it far easier with Thunder and I vouching for her changed ways. But rest assured their cells are **far,** far apart.

I also learned an interesting fact. Every time I go to sleep on Pokèmar I wake up on earth and vice versa. So now I effectively live two separate lives! As for my return, there was quite the celebration. There was also a lot of apologizing on behalf of New Hope for for not believing Thunder. Though we definitely aren't holding that against them.

"So, Alex." Thunder says to me, bringing me back to attention as we make our way through paradise. "What do you plan to do now that you're back?"

"I guess... Do what we always do. Shine as a beacon in the darkness and all that."

"Give hope to those who have none." Thunder responds, continuing the mantra.

"And protect those who cannot protect themselves."

Then finally, in unison, "We are Team New Hope!"

 _Munna_

It's the dream again. The one where she gets killed by the ones hunting her. No. Not this time. She's not going to let it happen this time.

"I know you're out there, Empoleon." She says. "And I'm not going to be tormented by you any longer!" Of course Empoleon still approaches her. But she's not afraid. This is her turf. Her rules. And she will not succumb to her foe. She uses psychic to stop her attacker in their tracks. "It's over. I will not let the guilt eat away at me. I have forgiven myself. And though you may never do the same, I won't let it tear me down. Goodbye, Empoleon." With those words, the Emperor Pokemon fades into nothing, no longer able to torment her.

Finally... she is free.

 _ **To be continued in...**_

 _ **Thunder's Past**_


End file.
